Coming Home
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Len is a soldier and Rin is waiting for him to come back. Yep. Happy Veterans Day. One-Shot. Rin x Len. Slight Kaito x Meiko.


AN: I swear I'll get back to updating other stories after this! Ack! It's just that I wanted to write something for Veteran's Day for a few weeks now… heehee.

Summary: Len is a soldier and Rin is waiting for him to come back. Yep. Happy Veterans Day. One-Shot. Rin x Len. Slight Kaito x Meiko.

Coming Home

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len's Pov:

I promised you Rin.

I promised you the world.

I promised to protect you.

I promised to come home.

I remember the look on your face when I told you I was drafted into the war. My country needed me but… but you needed me the most. We've always been together and now I've left you all alone. I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave. I want you to be safe, always. Please wait for me. Just… please.

I wanted to write that into a letter, telling her how much I missed her presence. I missed her smile, her laughter, but I missed touching her the most. I wanted to caress her and hug her, told her tight in my arms and never let go. I sighed and replied back to her letter telling her how things were going with me assuring her that I was healthy and with not one single scratch on me yet. The last thing I wanted to do was make her worry about me when she was still mourning over her parents death just a week after my drafting.

She watched me go on that bus but not before she fixed my tie and kissed my cheek. I held her hand one last time and left. Now here I am, in the middle of hell.

I finished my letter and placed it under my pillow as I went to sleep with thoughts of her filling my head. Tomorrow was the big day, Len. Tomorrow you're going to infiltrate and take action.

In the morning I got up and ready for the fight ahead of us as I looked over at my pals in my platoon. Kaito and Dell nodded their heads as they lined up in their squads going over inspections. "About face!" Our lieutenant yelled as I straighten up and got in line. "Forward march!" He yelled again as we marched out.

He stopped us and gave us a long speech on what to expect and thanking us all for serving. Ha, like I had a choice…

In matter of minutes, hours, seconds, I watched as my fellow companions were being shot and blasted. I watched as they ducked in the trenches and threw grenades. I remember Kaito pushing me and Dell slapping me to get my act together. I could hear my heart pumping and my hands were clammy with sweat. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to die yet. I'm only eighteen!

As I held that thing, this weapon I was suppose to fire, my hands froze. "Len, snap out of it! Our men are dying! You gotta stay alive man!" Dell yelled at me as he laid down and started firing in our little trench.

My eyes widen as I watched three more guys get killed right before my eyes. Others were crawling and some were moaning in pain. I blinked as Kaito grasped my arm tightly and then smiled at me telling to keep focus and to stay strong. I gulped and nodded as Dell waved his hand at me leaving to go take care of a wounded man. Dell was our medic but… but… everything went by so quickly.

It was like he was telling me his final goodbye, Dell was like an older brother to me. With a cig in his mouth and a medical pack, he ran off dodging bullets and grenades but once he got to the wounded man, someone from in front shot him. I watched in horror as his back arched and he fell to the muddy ground.

"DELL!" I yelled finding my voice as Kaito hovered in front of me and blocked the sight with him getting shot in the shoulder. Everything from there was just a blur. I haven't slept in three days as the memories haunted me. I lost Dell and other good friends.

I remember having my first drink those nights. The alcohol burned as it slid down my throat but it was making me feel better getting drowned in such effects. A month or so after, I remember being told that my time was up and I could go home.

I should have been happy but Dell…

I sighed as Kaito ruffled my hair, "Cheer up, Dell wouldn't have wanted you to go back home looking like that. He would have been pissed at you if you made Rin worry about you" He told me as he grabbed his bags.

He was right; I chuckled a little at just imagining him scolding me at that very second. Still, the memory of firing my own weapon as I killed the enemies out of grief would be there looming in the back of mind. I was doing this for you. I was going to protect you, Rin.

When the bus stopped for Kaito and I to get out, he waved his goodbye and ran off to his house two houses away from mine. I heard the doorbell ring as Meiko opened and squeal as she wrapped her arms around him. I watched as Kaito gently rubbed her belly and kissed it greeting his unborn child. I smiled silently as I hesitated to go into my own home. As I knocked on the door, I watched as Rin slowly opened it. With tear stricken eyes she embraced me tightly as I hugged her inhaling that sweet orange scent of hers. "I thought it would bad news" She sniffed as I closed my eyes holding her. No more war, no more leaving her. We had won, but if weren't for Dell or Kaito, I wouldn't have been here.

I kissed her hair and whispered, "I told you, I was coming home"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Poor Dell…

Originally it was going to be Kaito but then I just changed it.

I was listening to 'The Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance nonstop as I wrote this.

So tell me what ya think! :]

And now I'm going to seriously go back to focusing on updating my other stories.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! 8D

I don't own Vocaloid – Crypton Inc. nor the awesome song that inspired me by MCR~


End file.
